Many oven chambers include a heating unit, such as an electric heating element, that is located near the bottom of the oven chamber. The heating element is utilized to provide heat for the variety of functions (e.g., baking and broiling) that are carried out within the oven chamber.
It is to be appreciated that oftentimes the heating of items within the oven chamber generates a certain amount of residue. For example, residue occurs when food that is baked or otherwise cooked within the oven chamber spills, splatters, etc. Generally, much of the residue tends to fall to the bottom of the oven chamber under the influence of gravity. If the residue is not promptly removed, it can accumulate on the bottom of the oven chamber, sometimes in contact with or in close proximity to the heating element. In some instances, the spills, splatters, etc. may fall directly onto the heating element. In either case, the residue may scorch or burn and may, among other undesirable consequences, result in the creation of offensive odors and the baking of the residue onto the bottom of the oven chamber making it difficult to clean the oven chamber. Thus it is desirable to clean the residue from the oven chamber as soon as possible after it is created. However, the disposition of the heating element at the bottom of the oven chamber often makes it difficult or awkward to gain access to the residue without various complicating factors, such as the need to move the heating element.
It is known to provide a removable cover, in the nature of a protective shield or false bottom, over the bottom of the oven chamber and the heating element located thereat. However, the use of such known covers interposed between the heating element and the section of the oven chamber in which food is to be heated, may result in issues concerning the provision, distribution, etc. of heat from the heating element to that section of the oven chamber holding the items that are to be heated.